Wish
by cloudyeye
Summary: Re-publish dari fb Kyusung pairing! Rnr please. oneshoot.


3 WISH

Pairing : Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, Mistery

Rating : T

Oneshoot

#HappyKyuSungDay ^^ semoga kyu dan yesung oppa tambah mesra dan saling mencintai dan selalu bersama *aminnn*

Mungkin ff ini sedikit mirip drama MIMI. Tp krn saya blm nonton sepenuhnya, jd bisa dibilang terinspirasi hehehehe.

Summary :

Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah teman sekelas yang selalu bertengkar. Namun ada alasan Yesung selalu bertengkar dengannya. Hingga suatu hari mereka harus berpisah. Dan Kyuhyun diberi korek api ajaib yang dapat mempertemukannya dengan Yesung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yesung?

Don't like don't read

Enjoy~

Pagi yang cerah di SMP Paran. Sampai suatu suara ribut-ribut terdengar.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun minggir dari jalanku!" Seru si namja manis -Yesung- pada namja tampan yang sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya menghalangi jalannya sepeda Yesung.

"Kalau aku tidak mau kenapa?" Balas Kyuhyun angkuh. Dia membuka kaca mobilnya dan bercermin di spion mobilnya.

"Grrr" Yesung hanya bisa menggeram kesal akan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Dia memutuskan memutar sepedanya dan menuju parkiran khusus sepeda. Kyuhyun bergegas membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari menyusul Yesung.

Siswa SMP Paran sudah biasa akan pertengkaran kedua namja ini. Entah kenapa mereka bisa menjadi musuh seperti anjing dan kucing. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Ckckk.

Kyuhyun menabrak kan bahunya pada Yesung yang masih berjalan.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan dan pergi dari sana. Setelah sosok Kyuhyun tidak terlihat, wajah Yesung berubah menjadi sendu "Hanya dengan begini, aku bisa dekat denganmu"

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, siswa siswi SMP Paran bergegas keluar dari kelas yang dianggap sebagai neraka itu. Yesung membereskan alat tulis dan bukunya. Setelah itu dia menengok ke samping meja nya. Kyuhyun terlihat masih tidur. Tidur? Ya, karena pelajaran sejarah Korea yang membuat mata nya sangat berat akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur dengan wajah menoleh ke kiri. Tepatnya ke arah Yesung.

Yesung melihat sekeliling nya. Kelas sudah sepi rupanya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke meja Kyuhyun. Dia berlutut, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Entah sampai kapan aku bisa melihat wajah mu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ingin suatu saat kau mengerti perasaanku padamu"

"Kenapa memandangku terus? Aku tampan bukan?"

Yesung membulatkan matanya. 'Sejak kapan dia bangun? Jangan-jangan dia mendengar ucapanku tadi'

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Baru saja. Sudah jangan lihat wajahku terus. Nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku lho"

"Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada namja sombong sepertimu!" Yesung berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kyuhyun oppa" seorang gadis manis masuk ke dalam kelas Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Ah, Louna" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya gembira melihat kekasihnya datang.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Padahal dia sudah biasa melihat Kyuhyun bermesraan dengan Louna. Tapi kenapa masih sakit?

Yesung melangkah pergi dari sana. Dengan air mata yang tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

Disini lah dia. Di taman belakang sekolah. Tidak ada seorang pun disana kecuali Yesung.

Tes

Yesung buru-buru mendongakkan wajahnya saat dia kembali mimisan. "Kenapa mimisan lagi? Aigoo aku tidak bawa sapu tangan lagi"

"Ini"

Yesung menoleh melihat seseorang menyodorkan sapu tangan.

"Siwon sunbae?"

"Cepat pakai itu"

"Ah ne" Yesung menyumbat hidungnya dengan saputangan pemberian Siwon.

"Sudah baikkan?"

"Ne sunbae. Gomawoyo" Yesung tersenyum lembut. Siwon balas tersenyum. "Istirahatlah. Mungkin kau kecapekan"

"Anneyo. Mungkin karena udara nya terlalu panas. Sebentar lagi kan musim panas. Hehehe"

"Kau ini selalu membantah ya. Dasar anak nakal" Siwon menggelitiki pinggang Yesung.

"Hahaha hentikan sunbae.. geli haha"

Keduanya tertawa riang. Melupakan rasa patah hatinya sebentar tidak apa-apa kan?

.

.

.

-Seminggu kemudian-

Hari ini kelas 2 pergi camping di Hanam. Desa yang jaraknya 10 jam dengan bis dari Seoul itu sangat asri dan masih segar.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun duduk sebelahan di dalam bis. Kenapa bisa bersebelahan? Karena Hyukjae teman Yesung ingin duduk dengan Donghae, sahabat Kyuhyun. Jadi mau tidak mau Yesung dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara. Yesung mengenakan ear phone nya. Mendengar lagu untuk mengusir kebosanan. Meski hati nya berdebar-debar karena duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bermain game di psp yang dibawanya.

3 jam kemudian Yesung merasa sangat mengantuk. Ditahannya rasa kantuk itu karena jika dia tertidur dia tidak akan pilih tempat. Takut jika dia tertidur di bahu Kyuhyun. Namun karena sudah tidak kuat dia akhirnya menyerah dengan rasa kantuknya.

BRUKK

Yesung jatuh tertidur di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget mempause gamenya. Diliriknya wajah Yesung.

Sempat Kyuhyun terpesona melihat wajah damai Yesung saat tertidur. Begitu manis dan indah.

Kyuhyun merapikan rambut Yesung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia membiarkan Yesung bersandar di bahunya dan melanjutkan game nya.

.

.

.

"Bangun Kim Yesung" kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Yesung. Yesung mulai membuka matanya.

"Ehmmm ini dimana?" Yesung mengucek matanya. 'Cute' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah sampai di Hanam. Cepat ambil tas mu dan turun" Kyuhun mengambil tas nya dan segera turun menyusul teman-teman lainnya.

"Dan jangan lupa hapus cairan di mulutmu itu. Menjijikan"

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membangun tenda, siswa kelas 2 bersiap memasak. Tim Yesung yaitu dia, Hyukjae, Donghae, Kyuhyun memasak kari pedas. Yesung bertugas mencari kayu bakar. Dia mencari sampai di pelosok hutan.

"Aduh dimana jalan keluarnya?" Yesung berjalan tak tentu arah. Harusnya dia tak berjalan sampai sejauh ini. Hari sudah beranjak malam. Namun Yesung masih belum kembali ke tendanya.

Semua murid dan guru mencari Yesung. Sayang sekali di hutan tidak ada sinyal. Kyuhyun merasa cemas sekaligus takut. Padahal dia kan musuhnya. Kenapa harus mengkhawatirkannya?

Kyuhyun menyusuri jalan menuju hutan. Entah kenapa dia punya firasat bahwa Yesung ada di sana.

Setengah jam berjalan dia melihat potongan kayu bakar yang sudah diikat. 'Ini pasti milik Yesung'

"Kim Yesung! Kau dimana?" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggilnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Astaga! YESUNG!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari begitu menemukan Yesung yang tergeletak di dekat jurang. Untunglah tidak sampai jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Kyuhyun mengecek denyut nadi Yesung. "Syukurlah kau masih hidup" Segera dia menggendong Yesung bridal style dan berlari menuju tendanya.

Yesung yang mulai sadar, melihat bayangan wajah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun?" Lirihnya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau itu kenapa? Harusnya kau jangan masuk hutan seperti itu, dasar bodoh"

"Kau khawatir denganku?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau tidak ada siapa yg akan bertengkar denganku lagi huh?"

Sorot mata Yesung berubah menjadi sendu. "Oh begitu. Tolong turunkan aku sekarang"

"Mwo? Kau itu masih sakit. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Turunkan aku sekarang" Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menurunkan Yesung. Setelah turun, Yesung berjalan terseok-seok menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyusul Yesung dan berjongkok di depannya. "Naiklah"

"Shiero"

"Cepat naik!"

Yesung menurut. Karena kakinya yang masih sakit atau karena dia kaget dibentak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempiggy back Yesung. Keduanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Sampai suara Yesung memecahkan keheningan.

"Kalau kelak kita tidak bertemu lagi, apakah kau akan merindukanku? Sebagai musuhmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan merindukamu"

Deg. Yesung mencoba menahan sakit di dadanya. Namun Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya

"Aku akan merindukamu sebagai orang yang selalu disampingku. Yang bisa membuatku marah, kesal, tertawa katena tingkah konyolmu, dan khawatir ku padamu"

Yesung tersenyum bahagia. Dia mengeratkan pelukan di leher Kyuhyun. Mencoba menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum dia pergi...

.

.

.

-Satu tahun kemudian-

Yesung, Kyuhyun dan murid kelas 3 lainnya hari ini akan mengikuti upacara kelulusan. Tidak terasa mereka sudah 3 tahun sekolah di SMP Paran. Semua murid memakai seragam sekolah mereka. Yesung dan Kyuhyun mendapat penghargaan dari sekolah sebagai murid yang memiliki nilai tertinggi.

Setelah selesai upacara, murid-murid membubarkan diri. Donghae dan Hyukjae resmi berpacaran setelah ujian dan memutuskan masuk ke SMA yang sama. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pergi ke luar negri untuk belajar di sana.

Disinilah mereka, Yesung dan Kyuhyun di bawah pohon mapple. Tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Kau akan sekolah di Jepang?" Tanya Yesung

"Ya, orang tua ku menyuruh ku sekolah di sana"

"Bersama Louna juga?"

"Hmmm dia ingin ikut bersama ku"

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya. Air matanya ingin keluar. Namun buru-buru dia mendongak dan tersenyum pertama kalinya ke Kyuhyun.

"Semoga kau berhasil di sana. Aku akan merindukan pertengkaran kita. Hehehe"

Kyuhyun tidak membalas dan hanya menatap wajah Yesung. "Jaga dirimu"

"Ya. Kau juga" keduanya berjabat tangan dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Seolah mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Sampai jumpa" Kyuhyun melepaskan jabatannya dan tersenyum.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun berbalik memunggungi Yesung dan berjalan pergi.

Air mata Yesung tumpah. Dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Bahkan dia belum menyatakan perasaannya...

.

.

.

Leukimia.

Ya, Yesung terkena penyakit itu sejak kelas 2 smp. Ibunya menurunkan penyakit itu padanya. Tidak ada yang tahu penyakit itu selain dirinya. Dokter bahkan memprediksi umurnya hanya 1,5 bulan lagi. Dan besok adalah batas dia sanggup bertahan..

-3 tahun kemudian-

Bandara Incheon penuh dengan turis yang ingin berlibur ke korea. Termasuk namja tmmpan yang memakai kacamata hitam dan rambut ikal coklat. Disampingnya berjalan gadis yang cantik dan menggandeng lengan namja itu.

Kyuhyun, sang namja menyetop taksi dan masuk bersama Louna, yeoja cantik tadi.

"Oppa, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Louna. Dia melihat-lihat jalanan di luar sana.

"Kita akan menemui teman oppa. Oppa sangat merindukannya" jawab Kyu sambil menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Nugu?

"Dia.. "

"...Kim Yesung"

.

.

"Apa? Kim Yesung sudah meninggal?" Kyuhyun tidak percaya apa yang sudah didengarnya ini. "Kau bercanda kan?" Kyuhyun menarik kerah Donghae.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja di makamnya. Akan aku tunjukkan jalannya" Donghae berjalan di depan dan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak percaya mengikutinya. Louna menunggu di teras rumah Donghae ditemani Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi pucat melihat nisan bertuliskan nama Kim Yesung. "Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin.. kau pasti salah orang"

"Aku tidak salah Kyuhyun-ah. Dia meninggal karena sakit leukimia. Tepat satu hari setelah kau pergi"

"Tapi dia tidak pernah bercerita denganku"

"Dia memang merahasiakan penyakitnya. Termasuk pada keluarganya"

Kyuhyun hanya termenung. Dia sungguh menyesal kenapa dia selalu bertengkar dengan Yesung.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Apa?"

"Ya, bertemu dengan Kim Yesung. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya 3 kali. Terima korek api ini. Saat kau menyalakannya kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi hanya 5 menit masing2 korek api nya. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu" Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas dan pergi darisana.

Kyuhyun melihat korek api itu dan berpikir. Benarkah dia bisa bertemu dengan Yesung?

' Tak ada salahnya mencoba' Kyuhyun menyalakan korek api pertama nya.

Asap dari korek api membentuk sebuah sosok seseorang. Dan terlihat Yesung yang masih memakai seragam SMP nya.

"Ye-yesung?"

"Apa kabar Kyu? Kau semakin tinggi saja"

"Kau, nyata?"

"Ya, kau bisa melihatku bukan? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku?!"

"Maafkan aku, aku merahasiakan penyakitku padamu. Tapi bukankah aku musuhmu? Seharusnya kau senang kan kalau aku tidak ada?"

"Bodoh! Kalau kau tidak ada, aku kesepian tahu! Aku sudah terbiasa denganmu Kim Yesung.." jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Dia menangis.

5 menit sudah berlalu dan Yesung belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Sosoknya menghilang. Kyuhyun buru-buru menyalakan korek itu kembali.

"Kyu? Kau menyalakannya lagi?"

GREPP

Kyuhyun memeluk erat Yesung. "Dari dulu aku ingin melakukan ini padamu"

"Kyuhyun?" Yesung yang dipeluk mendadak oleh Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Aroma tubuh yang sama saat di digendong oleh Kyuhyun di hutan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari namja yang disukainya itu.

"Aku sadar aku telah melakukan kesalahan Yesung. Aku mencoba melupakan perasaanku padamu. Aku menyukaimu Kim Yesung. Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini padamu saat kau masih hidup" Air mata Kyuhyun membasahi seragam Yesung.

Yesung yang mendengar hal itu turut menangis. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa setelah dunia mereka berbeda Kyuhyun baru menyatakan perasaannya?

Yesung kembali menghilang. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Yesung berkata "Aku juga menyukaimu Kyuhyun. Sejak dari pertama kita bertemu"

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Diraihnya korek api yang tinggal satu itu. Diputuskannya untuk menyalakannya. Biar ini pertemuannya dengan Yesung yang terakhir kalinya.

Begitu Yesung muncul, Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Yesung. Menyesapnya dengan lembut penuh cinta. Merasakan kesedihan, keputusasaan, dan penyesalan.

"Saranghae Kim Yesung.. maafkan aku yang terlambat ini" ucap Kyuhyun setelah tautan bibir mereka lepas

"Nado, Kyuhyun-ah" bersamaan dengan itu perlahan sosok Yesung menghilang. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang terduduk diam.

.

.

.

"Bangun Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung menggebrak meja yang dijadikan alas Kyuhyun tidur.

"Hah? Ada apa? Dimana aku?" Kyuhyun berdiri bak orang kebingungan.

"Tentu saja ada di kelas. Kau pikir kita ada di kuburan apa?" Kata Yesung ketus. Mengingat kata kuburan, Kyuhyun teringat akan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Yesung.

"Yesung! Kau masih hidup?" Kyuhyun memeriksa satu per satu badan Yesung.

"Ya! Kau ingin aku mati huh?"

"Andwae, jangan tinggalkan aku. Apapun yang terjadi tetap lah disisiku Kim Yesung" Kyuhyun memeluk erat Yesung. Yesung memukul dada Kyuhyun. "Uhhh sesakkk bodohh!"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan berkata "Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku Kim Yesung"

Louna yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas 2-1 kaget melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung berpelukan. "Oppa.."

"Dan kau Louna, mulai sekarang kita putus!"

"Mwo?"

END

Gaje ya? Hehehe like+comment ya


End file.
